Inner Demons
by lilmickey2008
Summary: A WoWP and Law and Order: SVU crossover. The SVU team are investigating a series of murders that center around a certain wolf demon and a wizard family.
1. Long Lost Sister

AN: This story picks up right after where Sweet Lords of Hakusho ends. Read and enjoy!

Chapter One: Long Lost Sister

Louis and Villo were just standing there, looking absolutely blown away at the young teenage girl who was claiming to be David's sister. Louis knew that something was wrong here, because David's mom was nine months pregnant around the time that his father was killed, and she disappeared while pregnant. Louis decided to ask the question that was bothering both he and Villo at that moment.

"If you are David's sister, what happened to his mom?" Louis asked.

"She died right after giving birth to me." Lynn said sadly. "After I grew old enough, I looked at my family picture, and I found a little boy that looked just like me. I looked up the right information, and it led me to this address."

"You do know about David, right?" Villo asked the girl.

"Yes, I do." Lynn said. "I know that he is a wolf demon, and I also know about he and Alex."

"Really?" Louis asked in a comprehensive tone. "How did he meet her?"

"He and Villo rescued her from some kidnappers, and Villo almost got the three of them killed with his bad driving." Lynn said.

"Man, he is not going to let that go." Villo muttered.

"I know that you guys are looking for him, and I want to help you guys, as long as I can stay here." Lynn said.

"Sure," Louis said, "David's not here, so you might as well stay in his room."

"Thanks you guys." Lynn said, she grabbed her bag and walked into his room. Louis and Villo looked at each other.

"I think that she is really David's sister." Villo said to Louis.

"I think so too." Louis replied to Villo. "She knows some things about David for sure."

"What are we going to do?" Villo asked Louis.

"Well, first I am going to put her in school this week, then we are going to continue to look for David." Louis said.

"You are going to put her in the school with Alex and her brothers, aren't you?" Villo asked.

"Yes, I am." Louis said. "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling that something is going down real soon."

AN: Next chapter, we see things take a turn. Read and review please! No flames!


	2. A New Friend

AN: We see pick up a little bit. As always, read and enjoy.

Chapter Two: A New Friend

Alex was at her locker talking to Harper. She was still trying to get David off of her mind, and needless to say, she wasn't having any luck.

"What has been up with you?" Harper asked. "You have been a little out of it for a few days now."

"I'm fine." Alex said. "I am just going through a rough time now."

"What's wrong?" Harper asked.

"I had just broken up with my boyfriend a week ago." Alex said sullenly.

"Wow, was it with that really cute guy that came in here a few months ago?" Harper asked.

"Yeah." Alex said, shutting her locker.

"Well, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Harper reassured her friend.

"Thanks, Harper." Alex said.

"Don't thank me yet, here comes Gigi and her friends now." Harper said. Alex turned around and saw Gigi and her crew walking towards them. This was the last thing that Alex needed. She turned around just as the three approached her and Harper.

"Greetings, Alexandra." Gigi said in a spiteful tone.

"Gertrude." Alex said back.

"Cute," Gigi hissed. "Word around school is that you chased off your boyfriend. I knew you were a loser, but that takes the cake."

"Not that it is any of your business, but he broke up with me, Gertrude." Alex shot back.

"It's too bad really." Gigi continued. "A cute guy like that had to deal with the likes of you. He must have really low standards."

"Actually, he has quite high standards." A voice said. Alex looked and saw that Louis and a familiar looking girl standing there."

"And you are?" Gigi said.

"I'm David's little sister, Lynn." Lynn said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manhattan

SVU detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were approaching a homicide scene.

"Okay, what happened?" Elliot asked as he approached an officer working the scene.

"We have a teenage boy, age 15, throat was slit ear to ear." The officer said.

"Any ID?" Olivia asked.

"Nope. But we did find this name in his pocket." The officer took out a slip of paper and handed it to Elliot.

"'David Falcone'." Elliot read. "Why would he have that name in his pocket?"

"Maybe they met here, had an argument, and David killed him." Olivia said.

"I'll call Cragen, and ask him to look for and address." Elliot said.

"Who would kill such a young child like this?" Olivia asked herself.

"Liv?" Elliot called his partner.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"We got an address for that Falcone guy." Elliot said.

"Let's go." Olivia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louis and Villo were sitting at the living room table, wondering how to continue looking for David.

"Where should we look for him?" Villo asked.

"I have absolutely no idea on where to look." Louis said. "It is like he vanished into thin air. I'm not really worried about him. I know that he can take care from himself."

"He went somewhere. Where is the question." Villo said. "Anyway, where is Lynn?"

"Hanging out with Alex." Louis said. "They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Louis muttered to himself and answered the door. Villo hid to watch the scene that was going to unfold.

"Hi, I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson." Elliot said. "We are looking for David Falcone, is he home?"

"No, he isn't." Louis said sternly.

"Do you know where he is?" Olivia asked.

"No, I don't, and if you want to talk to me or my family again, contact my attorney." Louis said, closing the door on them.

"What was that?" Villo asked Louis.

"They are not going to slander his character by making him look like a killer or whatever." Louis said.

"If you say so." Villo said. "If you say so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what happened between you two?" Lynn asked Alex as they walked back to Waverly Place.

"We just weren't compatable." Alex said. "I have no idea where he is now. Thanks for sticking up for me with Gigi."

"No problem." Lynn said to Alex. "Look, I know all about you guys being wizards. Louis told me about it. I also know that he is a wolf demon."

"How do you know about all that?" Alex asked her.

"I was at the Dark Tournament." Lynn said.

"You were?" Alex said in astonishment.

"Yeah." Lynn said. "Well, I will see you around."

"Bye ." Alex waved at her new friend.

As soon as Lynn walked around the corner, she was greeted by two detectives.

"Are you Lynn Falcone?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Lynn said.

"We would like to ask you some questions about your brother David." Elliot asked.

"No thanks." Lynn said, forcing her way past the two.

"Man, that is the second time that someone wouldn't talk to us." Olivia said. "What is going on?"

"They know he is a murder suspect, and they want to protect him." Elliot said.

"How will we find him?" Olivia asked.

"Let's ask his girlfriend." Elliot said.

AN: Next chapter, we meet the main villain of this story. Read and enjoy.


	3. Sins of Family and Friends

AN: Meet the main villains of this story. As always, R&R!

Chapter Three: Sins of Families and Loved Ones

Victor Helsing sat in his apartment waiting on his partner in crime to come back to the house. He sat in his big chair looking out the window, at the New York City lights. He knew that the SVU detectives weren't smart enough to figure out that he was the one to set up David Falcone to make him look like a murder suspect. He also knew that by the time that they figured out that SVU was looking at the wrong guy, he would have what he wanted, and be long gone. Just as Helsing closed his eyes, he heard his front door open.

"I did what you wanted me to do." His partner said. He went into the room where Helsing was, and took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"You kill the kid?" Helsing asked.

"Yeah, and I made sure I put the name in his pocket." His partner said.

"Do you know why I brought you back to life?" Helsing asked.

"Because you need someone who knows about the Russo's and the Falcone's?" The partner asked.

"That," Helsing answered, "and I know that you are driven by revenge as well as I am." Helsing got up from his chair and walked to the window to look out at the city. "You see, the Falcones and Helsings have been at war with each other for a very, very long time. If we somehow manage to kill him and his friends and family, I would have my revenge, and I know that you want your revenge on the Russo's as well."

"Yes." His partner said. "Especially that daughter of theirs. Also, I found out that David's sister is alive and living at his house."

"I know." Helsing said, slight anger in his voice. "That can be a good thing. He would come to her rescue if he knows that she might be in danger. That can work for us."

"Now what?" His partner asked Helsing.

"We wait, and let those stupid SVU detectives lead us to his home." Helsing said. His partner let a small smile grow across his face. After all, Merlin was a bad dude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was outside sweeping the porch of her family's sandwich shop when Elliot and Olivia approached her. As soon as they were upon her, Alex knew what they wanted.

"You Alex Russo?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alex responded.

"I'm Detective Benson, and this is Detective Stabler. We want to talk to you about your boyfriend, David Falcone." Olivia said.

"My ex-boyfriend." Alex corrected.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"He changed, basically, and not for the better." Alex said.

"Do you have a current picture of him?" Olivia asked Alex. Alex pulled out a picture of her and David, and handed it to Olivia and Elliot.

"We'll keep in touch." Elliot said, walking away with Olivia. Alex watched as the 2 detectives left until Justin came outside.

"Mom and dad want to talk to you." Justin told his sister. Alex was just staring out into the street.

"What wrong?" Justin asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Alex said walking into the shop.

AN: Next chapter will begin in the SVU headquarters. Read and enjoy!


	4. History

AN: Now we see where SUV stands on the murder case. As always, read and enjoy.

Chapter Four: History

"Okay, where do we stand on the James Hollow case?" Captain Cragen asked his SVU detectives.

"Well, we canvassed the area around the body, and talked to his neighbors, nobody knows why he was killed. All in all, this seems pretty random." Elliot said.

"Well, what about this Falcone character whose name you found at the scene?" Cragen asked.

"No school records, no crime history, no job history, no nothing." Olivia said.

"Well, what about his family and friends?" Cragen asked again.

"The guy he is living with lawyered up, so he's no help." Elliot began. "His sister won't talk to us. The only solid thing we have to find this kid is his ex-girlfriend, Alex Russo."

"What did the ex have to say?" Cragen asked the detectives.

"Well, she told us that he was acting strange just before he broke up with her." Olivia said. "He could have lost it, and killed this kid out of rage."

At that moment, Fin and Munch walked into the squad room.

"What do you have?" Cragen asked.

"We have a witness who saw a kid matching David's subscription running from the scene right after the murder." Fin said.

"Okay, Liv and Elliot, pressure the family to give him up, Fin and Munch, talk to the witness."

The four nodded, and left the squad room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE LAIR...

Justin was on the computer, looking at the wizard news. Alex and Justin watched him in doing so.

"Hey check this out." Justin told his siblings. "It says here: 'The Sword of Souls is known for being a sword powered by the death of powerful warriors."

"So?" Max said.

Justin continued. "'The sword was made to combat the evils in 1800's Transylvania. The creators of the sword were Alistair Belmont, Godric Helsing, and..." Justin's eyes grew wide as he saw a very familiar last name.

"Who else?" Alex asked curious.

"Raymond Falcone." Justin gasped. "'In order to keep the weapon from falling into the wrong hands, he put a spell on it so that male members of the Falcone family could hold the sword without succumbing to its curse."

"I want to know why this is on the Wizarding News Website?" Max asked. "David is a demon, right?"

"Yeah, he is, but the news article won't say anything else." Justin said. Just then, Jerry walked into the lair.

"Ready for today's lesson?" He asked the three students. They nodded and took their seats. Just as Jerry took his place at the podium, there was a bright flash, and there stood two men dressed, in suits.

"Excuse me sir, we are looking for a demon." One man said.

"Um, who?" Jerry asked.

"David Falcone." The other voice said. Jerry's eyes went wide, and he turned around to look at his daughter.

_I'm caught_, Alex thought.

AN: Next chapter, everything comes full circle. Read and enjoy.


	5. Full Circle

AN: Justin, Alex, and Max must tell why they were associated with a well known demon. Read and enjoy.

Chapter Five: Full Circle

Justin, Max and Alex sat on their living room couch as their parents talked to the Special Agent Wizards that stood in their living room. Alex knew that they were in trouble. How much was the big question.

"We are in so much trouble." Justin whined.

"Calm down." Max said. "We are not in trouble. If anybody is going to get it, it's Alex."

"Me!?" Alex shrieked.

"Hey, he's right." Justin said. "You were the one who dated a known demon. An S-Class demon at that."

"Whoa, I had no idea that he was a demon until the Finals of the Dark Tournament." Alex explained. They were interrupted by their parents coming into the living room, Jerry looking really angry.

"I am going to ask this just once." Jerry said through gritted teeth. "Did the three of you go to the Dark Tournament knowing that Wizards are banned from that event?"

"Let me say this," Justin began, "we were at that event, but we had no idea that we weren't allowed there."

"Why would you go to that dangerous event?" Theresa asked.

"To support David." Alex answered.

"He is a demon, you know?" Jerry asked her.

"I know." Alex said. "I don't know where he is now."

"Well, they are going to find him." Jerry said. "We won't have to worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you think he is?" Lynn asked Villo.

"He is still alive, there's no doubting that," Villo replied, " but there is no way we are going to find him."

"I don't get it." Lynn said in despair. "Why would he just up and leave for no reason?"

"Louis, didn't David go and talk to Alex right before he disappeared?" Villo asked.

"Yeah, he did." Louis said, he got up, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lynn asked.

"I'm in a mood for a sandwich all of a sudden." Louis said, slamming the door.

"Uh, what's about to happen?" Lynn asked, worried.

"Whatever it is, it's not going to be good." Villo said.

AN: Next chapter, the confrontation. Read and enjoy!


	6. Feuds and Truth

AN: Things reach a boiling point here. Read and enjoy, also review.

Chapter Six: Feuds and Truths

Jerry and Theresa were closing up their sandwich shop late one night, and things were getting a little weird for this wizarding family. They found out that their daughter's boyfriend is a demon, and that they were at a known demon fighting event. Things were getting weird for the Russos, and they were about to get weirder, too.

Just as they were finishing closing up, they were jolted by come frantic knocking at their door. Jerry answered only to see a very angry Louis at his door.

"Can I help you?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, you can." Louis said, coming in the restaurant. "You know, I am really having a hard time trying to find David. I just want to know where he is because I know that he can take care of himself. Things are also tough because I have his sister at home now."

"Well-"

"I'm not done." Louis said angrily. "You see, I want to know what s going on. It is obvious that someone in this family knows why David left, and by someone, I mean Alex."

"Why would you think that?" Theresa said.

"Because right before David disappeared, he went to go talk to Alex. After he came back, he looked as though he lost someone close to him." Louis said. "Now, I really want to know just what happened between those two."

"Look, I know that you are worried about David," Jerry said, "but-"

"You know, it just occurred to me that all you people care about is yourselves." Louis growled. "You used David to get your daughter back, and didn't even care that he almost died in doing so. It seems that you guys were all right with him going to rescue her, but as soon as they were showing interest in each other, it was wrong. All I am going to do is wipe my hands of you, and walk away."

"Louis." Jerry called. Louis continued walking out to his car, and right into Stabler and Benson.

"We need to talk to you." Elliot said.

"You can bite me." Louis said, unlocking his car.

"We have an eyewitness placing David at the scene of a murder, we need to talk to him." Olivia said.

"You know, let me say this." Louis began, "This isn't the first time you went after the wrong person, and it turned out that they had nothing to do with this crime. Check your facts detectives." Louis got into his car, and drove off.

AN: Next chapter will be a dream chapter. Enjoy!


	7. Sweat and Fear

AN: Read as Alex has a nightmare and faces a familiar foe. Enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Sweat and Fear

Late at night in the Russo's home, Alex was sound asleep in her room, but she wasn't alone, not in the least. Out on the street, near Alex's window, Helsing and Merlin were outside, laughing softly and evilly. They had a really evil plan in store for Alex Russo.

"This is a Dream Cracker." Helsing said, holding up a small red orb. "With this device, you will be able to go into a person's dream of your choosing."

"We both aren't going in?" Merlin asked Helsing.

"No." Helsing said. "One of us need to stay out here to work it and to supervise."

"Okay, start it up." Merlin said. Helsing started the machine, and it let out a small glow. Merlin lightly touched the machine, and vanished. He later appeared in Alex's dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was walking in a forest surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. She came to a bench and decided to take a seat. She let out a yawn, and continued to look at the beauty of this forest. Just as she closed her eyes to listen to the sounds of the forest...

"Hey, pretty." A voice all too familiar to her spoke softly in her ear. Alex's eyes shot open, and she slowly turned around, and saw him. Merlin was standing there, grinning evilly. The nice forest transformed into the area Alex was held captive in. Alex stumbled on the ground, desperately trying to get away from him, to no avail. Merlin grabbed her wrist, and brought her close.

"Please!" Alex screamed, continuing to struggle, trying to get away from him.

"How have you been, pretty?" Merlin said in a sick tone. "I have been unable to stop thinking about you. Ever since you shot me!"

Alex tried to get away, knowing that if he had his way, she would be dead.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time." Merlin hissed. "We have this home all to ourselves. Now let's have some fun."

Alex had to think fast. In a blink of an eye, Alex kicked Merlin in the shin, and ran up the steps. She closed the door behind her, and ran outside.

"I'm going to get you! You can't escape from me!" Merlin called after her. Alex broke out into a dead run. She kept running up a street until she ran into a 50- foot high dead end. She turned around, and to her horror, Merlin caught up with her. This time, he was holding a big knife.

"Now, this is going to be your end." Merlin said as her approached her. "It's too bad, really. You were so pretty." Merlin raised the knife, and Alex braced herself for the blow that was coming.

It never did.

Alex opened her eyes, and saw that a boy about her age. He was dressed in a black cloak, and he had a strong grip on Merlin.

"You will never learn, will you?" The boy hissed at Merlin.

"Since you got in my way, I guess I'll just have to kill you too!" Merlin hissed. The boy had his entire right arm taped. The boy pushed Merlin away, and pulled out a very strange looking sword. Alex remembered that sword

"Sword of Souls!" The boy exclaimed. The blast created a rift, and Merlin was shot through it. Alex let out a sigh of relief, knowing she was out of danger, at least for the moment.

"Thanks." Alex said. "You saved me."

"Again." The boy said.

"Wait, that sword, are you..." Alex began. The boy turned around, and lowered his hood.

"David." Alex whispered. Alex hugged him tightly. She started to cry lightly into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's all right." David said patting her lightly.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Alex said through tears. "You were so good to me, and I treated you like you were nothing."

"Don't worry." David said softly. "Listen, I need you to look out for my sister while I'm gone. Oh, and don't worry, I won't be gone for long." David smiled at her, and walked away. Alex looked at him walking away, and muttered to him.

"I love you."

AN: Wow. Okay, next chapter, Alex and Lynn confront Gigi and her crew again. Read and enjoy!


	8. Some Dreams Come True

AN: Alex ponders what her dream meant. R&R!

Chapter Eight: Some Dreams Come True

Alex was getting her books ready to go home. She was really sleepy because her dream kept her up all last night. She still was wondering where David was and should she tell Lynn that she was the reason that he left. Oh, so many questions, so little time. To make matters worse, Gigi and her crew were stepping things up. How was she going to contend with Gigi, and the secrets that she was keeping from Lynn?

"Ready to go?" Lynn asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex said sleepily.

"Still thinking about that dream, huh?" Lynn asked her. Alex nodded her head. "Look, I am sure that David is all right, where ever he is. What I am really concerned with is how these detectives are trying to make him look like he killed someone."

"He didn't do it." Alex said.

"We know that," Lynn said. "But those cops don't." Lynn looked behind Alex, and her expression turned sour. "Great, here come the Terrible Three now."

Alex looked behind her, and saw Gigi and her friends approaching her and Lynn. She had a really arrogant look on her face today.

"Greetings, losers." Gigi sneered at them.

"Hello, Gertrude." Alex said. "Cronies."

"So, I see that your brother is wanted for killing someone." Gigi sneered. "Boy, is your whole family just as trashy as you are?"

Lynn has had enough. She handed her backpack to Alex, and turned to face Gigi. Lynn smiled, at Gigi, and then struck her right across the face. She stood over her and was about to hit her again, until Benson and Stabler pulled her off of Gigi. Alex watched as they lead Lynn out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louis and Villo were sitting at home, watching TV when their phone rang. Villo yawned and Louis answered the phone.

"Hello." Louis said into the receiver. Villo watched as Louis was on the phone.

"She did what!?" Louis screamed. "She's where? Alright, I'll pick her up." Louis hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Villo asked Louis.

"Lynn is at SVU for clocking a chick at school." Louis let out a small chuckle.

"She is David's sister alright."Villo said.

"Yeah, she is." Louis said. "Stay here while I go get her." Louis told Villo as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you enjoy starting fights at school, do you?" Benson asked Lynn.

"The bitch had it coming." Lynn said proudly, rubbing her knuckles that were still sore from hitting Gigi.

"Look, we want to question your brother about a murder that he is a suspect in. Where is he?" Benson asked her.

"Two problems with that. One, I don't know where he is. Two, if I knew where he was I wouldn't tell you anyway." Lynn said sternly.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Olivia said. She walked out of the interviewing room, and right up to Kim Greylick. (If I misspelled her last name, correct me.)

"So, what know?" Olivia asked Greylick.

"Well, unless we can prove that he is the killer, we can't get a search warrant for his house." Greylick said. "What about the witness?"

"Fin and Munch said that the guy said with absolute certainty that David was the guy running from the scene after the murder." Olivia said.

"Yo, Louis is here and he is upset." Fin said to Olivia and Greylick. Olivia and Kim went to meet Louis who looked less than happy.

"Where is she?" Louis asked sternly.

"We are just talking to her about the fight she was in." Greylick said. Louis didn't buy it.

"Look, I want to take her home, now." Louis said.

"We are not done talking to her." Olivia said.

"Yes you are." Louis said, "If you are not charging her, and I know that you have nothing to hold her, let her go." Right at that moment, Lynn came walking out of the interrogation room, looking real tired. Louis walked up to her, and showed her to the elevator.

"What's up?" Lynn asked.

"First of all, I am going to drop you off at home." Louis said. "Then I am going to talk with a friend of mine."

"Louis, I have this feeling that David is watching over us somehow." Lynn told him.

She was right.

AN: Next chapter, Louis meets an old friend. R&R!


	9. Friends and Enemies

AN: Louis talks to his friend about the events that are coming to light.

Chapter Nine: Friends and Enemies

Louis was waiting outside his friend's house, waiting for him to answer the door. He waited for a few minutes before he heard the familiar sounds of locks unlocking, and his friend unlocked the door, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey, what's up, Louis?" He asked.

"Mike, I need to talk to you." Louis said.

"Let me guess, about David and Lynn, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Louis said.

"Okay, come in." Mike said. Louis flashed a welcoming smile and came in. He took a seat in a chair, and Mike took a seat at the opposite end of him.

"What's on your mind?" Mike asked.

"SVU detectives are looking at David for a murder that happened a week ago." Louis said. "I don't get how they assume that he killed someone, it doesn't make sense. He has been long gone since before the murder happened."

"Well," Mike began. "It is obvious to me what is happening here. See, SVU has a long history of going after the wrong person. They will keep going after that person until something happens that will make them take their eyes off of that person."

"Something being?" Louis asked.

"Another murder while he is in custody, basically." Mike said.

"Lynn has got detention for a month for hitting a girl at school because she made some nasty comments about David." Louis said. "I really can't be mad at her for that."

"Right." Mike said.

"Look, I have this gut feeling that David is still in the city, or came back from wherever he went in the first place." Louis said.

"Didn't you tell me that he went to talk to his girlfriend Alex before he disappeared?" Mike asked Louis.

"Yeah." Louis said. "I'm willing to bet my house that she knows why he left."

"You know, someone once told me that love can be both a liability and an asset." Mike began.

"It can drive you on, or drive you away." Louis finished. Louis looked at the time on his cellphone. "Let me get back so I can talk with Lynn and Villo."

"Watch yourself out there." Mike said as Louis walked to his door.

"Always." Louis said as he left.

AN: Next chapter, Alex tells the reason why David left, and a villain returns.


	10. Truths

AN: This is the confrontation. Secrets get told, and relationships get broken.

Chapter Ten: Truths

Alex sat in her parents living room, anxiously waiting on the arrival of Louis, Villo, and Lynn. She knew that this was the right thing to do. She knew that she had to tell everyone what was happening, and this was the best way to do so. She heard a knock at the door, and she realized that the time has come. She answered and saw the three of them standing there.

"Hey." Alex said softly. "Come in."

"You wanted to talk to us?" Louis asked in a soft, but angered tone.

"Yeah, I have to come clean about something." Alex said. Louis, Villo, and Lynn sat in their seats as Jerry and Theresa watched.

"They are all here, tell them." Jerry said sternly.

"Alex, what is going on?" Lynn asked. Alex eyes teared up, and she finally spoke.

"Look, I know the reason why David left." Alex choked out. "See, it was the week after the Dark Tournament, and I told him that I couldn't be with him anymore because he was a demon. I could see that he was hurt really bad. The next moment, he was gone. I am so sorry, he gone, and it is my fault that we have no idea where he went."

Jerry and Theresa both watched how Louis, Villo, and Lynn reacted. The only one who showed an open reaction was Louis. He got up from his seat and ran both hands over his face.

"I knew it." Louis said, anger rising in every word. "I knew it. I knew you had something to do with this. He came back home that night, and I saw it in his eyes. He never told me anything, but I knew that you had something to do with this."

Lynn never said a word. She got up, and left the house. Villo followed her. Before Louis left, he had this to say.

"You know, I wipe my hands of you people. All David did was help you people out, and when he showed a little interest in your daughter, you decided that he was a bad guy. He never hurt her. All he did was protect her. You might have answered to us, but David's another story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Olivia Benson was arriving at her apartment building, she saw a young boy, no older than 16, sitting on the steps. He was wearing black jeans, a blue NY Giants hoodie, a skull cap, and a pair of black shoes. Also, one of his arms were completely taped. Something about his appearance made her stop and talk to him.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"You call yourself New York finest, but you make mistakes that rookies laugh at." He said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said.

"The murder that you and Stabler are working on." He said, getting up. "If you took the time to go back to where the murder had happened at the time it happened, you would see that it was too dark to make an absolute ID of any suspect."

"How would you know that?" Olivia asked.

"Because unlike you, I am smart and I do my homework." He said proudly. "Now, let me tell you something. Helsing and Merlin are out to frame David because they have history with him."

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked.

"I am David Falcone." He said. And just like that, he disappeared.

AN: Next chapter, the Showdown. R&R!


	11. Gone Baby Gone

AN: Conflicts become more extreme in this chapter. R&R!

Chapter Eleven: Gone, Baby, Gone

The SVU team were sitting in their squad room talking to each other about this murder case that they were busy working on. Olivia's thoughts was on the guy who talked to her just the night before. Everyone in that squad room was totally oblivious to this case and how one certain murder was linked to so much more.

"Okay, where do we stand on finding this David Falcone?" Cragen asked.

"His family still will not give him up," Elliot said. "Either he is the culprit in this, or he isn't guilty."

"Well, we still need to get his side on this." Cragen said. "Liv, what about your run in with that guy last night?"

"He seemed to know an awful lot about this case." Olivia said. "He was about the same size as David, and his whole arm was taped."

"Look, Falcone's not the guy." Fin said walking into the office.

"How do you know that?" Cragen asked.

"Checked with flight manifests, and it showed that Falcone hoped a flight to Japan not even a day before the murder took place." Fin said.

"Okay, Elliot and Olivia, go back to his home and check with his family about who he might know out in Japan." Cragen said to his detectives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot and Olivia had just arrived at the home of Louis Saint. As they arrived they noticed that the door was open.

"Louis Saint?" Elliot called out. "SVU detectives. We are coming in!" Olivia and Elliot were busy looking around, and saw that the apartment was in total disarray. Everything was thrown all over the place. It looked like it was a total mess in there.

"My god, what happened in here?" Olivia asked.

"What's going on?" A voice disturbed the detectives. Elliot and Olivia turned around, and saw that Louis and Villo were standing there. Louis looked into his home and saw the state that it was in.

"What happened?" Louis screamed. "Where is Lynn?"

"No one is in the home." Olivia said. "But I found this." Louis took the note, it looked eerily smiliar to a note from a few months before. It was written in blood.

_**We have your little girl, Louis. In order for her safe return, we want the Sword of Souls within 48 hours. If we don't have the sword by then, prepare to plan a funeral...**_

_**Helsing.**_

Louis held the note and crumpled it in his hand. "Not again."

"What is going on?" Villo asked.

"History." Louis said.

AN: Next chapter, a hero returns. R&R!


	12. A Hero Can Save Us

AN: Now we see certain things come to light.

Chapter Twelve: A Hero Can Save Us

Louis and Villo were sitting uncomfortably in the SVU squad room. They knew that they had to find Lynn before anything happened to her. Of course, the ransom note written in blood was a really bad sign that something bad already had happened. This whole situation was eerily similar to how Alex was kidnaped. That is when Louis made a shocking revelation.

"Villo?" Louis said.

"Yeah?" Villo answered.

"This whole situation just seems a little too familiar to you?" Louis said. "Like Alex's situation?"

"You mean how Alex was kidnaped, this is how Lynn was kidnaped the same way?" Villo asked.

"Yeah." Louis said. "Villo you don't think..."

"Merlin's alive, yes, yes I do." Villo said. "You think this is a whole ploy to get David back here?"

"Absolutely." Louis said. "There is no doubt in my mind that is the real reason why this crap is happening again."

"What are we going to do?" Villo asked.

"Nothing." Louis said. Villo looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

"What!?" Villo hissed.

"We are going to let David handle it." Louis said, sitting back.

"You do know that he is going to be super pissed and is likely to kill them both." Villo said.

"I know, and he going to chew us out later, I know it." Louis said.

"Uh, Louis, look." Villo pointed. Louis looked up and saw the Russos walking into the squad room.

"Greetings." Louis said loud enough to get their attention.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked. "These detectives came and told us to come down here."

"We have a question about a certain incident that happened a few months ago." Greylik said. "About 6 months ago, there was a shooting at a mall outlet outside of Manhattan. Witnesses described a young girl about 15 years old shooting a man that had stabbed a young boy about the same age. Now, unless you want to go to jail for murder, I suggest that you come clean."

"First of all," Louis said, "she shot him in self-defense after he almost killed David, and now you are trying to make us look like the bad guys because you guys botched an investigation, and now, David's sister is missing because of you screw ups!"

"Well then help us correct that mistake." Cragen pleaded.

"It's too late now." Villo said. Louis felt his cellphone vibrate, he looked at the number, and saw who it was. It was David.

"Oh, shit." Louis said.

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"David." Louis said. Everybody looked at him as he answered. "Hello?"

"So, I have a sister." David said.

"Yeah, you do." Louis said.

"And you let her get kidnaped by the two people who are out to get me. The two people who I have a really big history with. Jesus, I leave for three weeks and you mess up big time." David said, anger rising in his voice.

"Look..." Louis began before being cut off.

"You know what? Don't bother having SVU doing anything. I'll handle this." David said. "Also, say hi to Alex for me."

"What makes you think that she is in here?" Louis said.

"She standing right next to you." David said hanging up. Louis ran to the nearest window, and saw a familiar figure walking away. There was no denying it.

David is back.

AN: Next time, a showdown. R&R!


	13. Brotherly Love

AN: Lynn's life is hanging by a thread. Will someone save her in time?

Chapter Thirteen: Brotherly Love

Lynn sat tied to a chair blindfolded in a dank, dark basement. She was in pain from having some blood drained out of her arm, and her head hurts from crying and being smacked around by these goons. Why? Why was this happening to her? She was after all just an innocent girl trying to find her brother. She sat there pondering those questions, until she heard someone coming down the steps.

"Greetings, lovely." Helsing whispered to her. "How have you been feeling?"

"Lousy." Lynn choked out.

"Well, once your brother brings us the sword, you will be free. If he doesn't, well..." Merlin trailed off.

"This is how you two get your kicks, huh?" Lynn spatted at the two. "You enjoy abducting young girls?"

Needless to say, Merlin and Helsing weren't amused by her certain serge of attitude. The next thing that she knew, Lynn was punched right across the face. She felt her face swell up, and a small trickle of blood go down her face.

"Maybe that will teach you to talk back." Helsing snarled. Helsing looked at Merlin and said, "Let's go." Lynn sat still and heard the two of them leave and walk up the stairs. She also heard faint instructions coming from the top of the stairs. Helsing whispered something to someone, and Lynn heard them leave. She heard someone else come down the stairs, and stand right in front of her.

"What's up?" One voice said.

"Helsing said to watch the girl." The other voice said. "

"Hey want to have some fun with her?" The first voice chuckled.

"You read my mind." The other voice said. Lynn felt a hand touch her chest. She flinched, trying to get away, but to no avail. Just when all hope was lost...

CRASH.

All three jumped at the sound.

"Go see what that was!" One of the voices shouted. Lynn heard a set of feet run up the steps. There was a loud roar, and Lynn heard the one goon plead for his life, and a loud scream, and then it was utter silence. A set of footsteps came down the steps.

"No." The one voice said. "It can't be. You died at the Dark Tournament!"

"I'm well alive." The familiar voice said. "Now for hurting my sister, the punishment is death." Lynn heard something swing, and a body hitting the floor, gurgling. The footsteps moved towards her, and Lynn felt a blade cut the rope binding her hands. She removed the blindfold and saw her hero.

"David." Lynn gasped.

"Hey, sis." David said softly. Lynn smiled before fainting into his arms.

"Let's get you to a hospital." David said, carrying her out of the basement and to a car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louis sat in the SVU squad room with the Russos sitting there calmly. Villo came rushing up to Louis, looking excited.

"What's up?" Louis asked Villo.

"He got her. David saved Lynn, and she's in the hospital right now!" Villo said.

"He did!?" Louis said jumping up. "Let's go!" Louis said. He and Villo ran out of the squad room, rushing to see Lynn, and quite possibly, confront David.

AN: Next chapter, the confrontation. R&R please!


	14. The Day of Wrath

AN: Showdowns abound here. R&R!

Chapter Fourteen: The Day of Wrath

_My name is David Falcone. I have found out that I was a demon a little over six weeks ago. I have also figured out that the sister I presumed to be dead, is alive and also befriended my ex-girlfriend, Alex Russo. I have been away, honing my demon powers, and finding my father's weapons he hid for safe keeping. His two favorite weapons I have in my possession. I have the Demon's Cross, and more importantly, the Sword of Souls. After I found these weapons, I come to find out that I am wanted for questioning back in New York. So when I get back there, to my surprise, I find out that Helsing and Merlin are here as well. So I also find out that they know that I am back in the city. I might have missed jumping out and yelling surprise, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a lot of fun to be had._

Louis ran up to the hospital counter with Villo, Alex, Max, and Justin right behind him. HE ran up to the counter, and looked right at the receptionist.

"What room is Lynn Falcone in?" Louis asked.

The nurse looked at the form, and said, "She's already left."

"Who checked her out?" Louis asked.

"A David Falcone. Why?" The receptionist said. Louis and Villo looked at each other, and ran out of the hospital.

"Where the hell is he?" Louis asked.

"Man, we better find him before something else happen." Alex said. Just then, they saw an SVU car pull up, and Elliot and Olivia get out of the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elliot asked.

"We were looking for his sister, as if it were your business." Louis said coldly.

"We have new evidence that clears David of any wrong doing." Elliot said.

"Like what?" Justin asked.

"Well, we found out that the reason that our witness saw David commit the murder is the fact that our witness is the killer." Olivia said.

"Well, now that our secret is out, now we strike." A chillingly similar voice called out.

Alex watched, and then froze up when she saw someone who she thought was dead. Merlin and Helsing were walking right towards them. Alex saw Merlin smile sickly at her Alex started to back away. Justin and Max took a step in front of their sister.

"What are you clowns doing here?" Villo hissed.

"Looking for what is rightfully mine." Helsing hissed. Elliot and Olivia took a step towards them.

"You are under arrest for murder." Olivia said. Helsing laughed.

"Foolish humans." Merlin said. "Do you think that you can stop us? Please, as a matter of fact, we owe you for your help."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"See, we kill that kid and said that David did it so you two idiots would lead us to David's house." Merlin said.

"Then we kidnaped his sister so we could hold her for ransom." Helsing finished.

"For the Sword of Souls." Louis said.

"So, you two were behind this whole mess." Elliot said.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line." Helsing said. "Now let's get down to business."

"Ahem." Everyone turned around and saw a kid with a fully taped arm. "Did I miss something?"

"Ahh, David, we were just talking about you." Helsing snarled. "Ready to hand over the Sword?"

David walked over to Helsing, pulled out a sword that was decorated with gold, and dropped it right in front of Merlin and turned around. Merlin leaned down, grabbed the sword, smiled sinisterly, and swung the sword right at David. Right before the sword connected with David however...

Merlin froze.

"What's wrong!?" Helsing hissed.

"I...can't...move!" Merlin gasped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." David said, turning around. He walked right into Merlin's face. "It seems that only S-Class demons hand wield this sword."

"You are a..."

"Demon. Yes." David said snatching the sword from him."Now, the fact that your body is paralyzed, means that you will soon pay for everything thst you have done."

Helsing knew that he was done for. With his plan in shambles he did the only thing that he could do.

Run.

Helsing ran. David looked as Helsing ran up the street. David let his smile disappear and be replace with a small look of anger. Elliot began to chase after him, but was stopped by David.

"He's mine." David said in a low voice. David held up his taped hand, and in a flash, a black orb came from his hand, and hit Helsing, causing him to disappear into black vapor. David grinned, and walked away calmly from the scene, knowing that he and his family know that the Helsing's are gone forever.

AN: Final Chapter is up next! R&R!


	15. A Late Goodbye

AN: This is the final chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: A Late Goodbye

Olivia Benson was walking out of her apartment building, then she had a flashback to the night before. She saw something that she would never forget. She saw David Falcone kill Helsing by using some weird black magic. Then he dragged Merlin off to God knows where. She didn't tell Cragen what happened because she knew that he wouldn't believe her. No one would believe her, so she just kept it to herself.

As she was walking out of her building, she noticed a box. Upon looking in said box, she discovered that someone was inside of it. It was Merlin. He was dead, and by the looks of things, he died slow.

Can't say he didn't have it coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynn was sitting at home, doing her homework, thinking about everything that has happened over the past few weeks. She befriended her brother's ex- girlfriend. She also was kidnapped, almost raped, and she saw her long lost brother who saved her from both of those things. She was really grateful. Too bad he left again before she had a chance to say goodbye.

She was jarred from her thoughts as a knock came from her door. Just as she was about to answer it, she looked down, and saw that it was an envelope with her name on it. She opened it, and saw a note.

_Lynn, _

_I am your brother, and I will always look out for you. Seeing as how we only have Louis and Villo to watch over us, we need to watch each other. Also, here is my winnings from thhe Dark Tournament, spend it wisely._

_Your brother, _

_David_

Lynn reached in the envelope, and pulled out a stack of money. She looked out the window, and saw a black hooded figure. As soon as their eyes meet, he removed his hood, and showed his peaceful face. As David and Lynn stared at each other, Lynn saw a tear fall from his face. As he disappeared from view, words rang in her head.

_I still love Alex. I will always watch over both of you..._

THE END!!!


End file.
